Shatterd Reality
by Arctic Ice Angel
Summary: What if everything Usagi thought she knew turned out to be a lie. What if one of the g-boys began to have memories of a past he didn't have, and what if you read this fic and found out what I am talking about?
1. A Broken Reality

Summary: What if everything Usagi thought she knew was all a lie? Waking up to a world she doesn't recognize, in a place that is not her home, Usagi is ripped from what she thought was her home and thrown into a brand new work that she doesn't know a thing about. Will she cope, or will the shock send her over the edge of no return? With confusion and chaos ruling, Usagi's world is shattered.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi giggled as Mamoru tickled her sides. Her white nightgown, which fell to the floor on her, was wrinkled and Mamoru was pinning her to the floor. A mischievous glint in his eyes, turned into a grin as he leaned down and kissed his Usako soundly on the lips. Usagi reached an arm up and looped it around his neck to pull him to her, and Mamoru in turn rolled over so that she was no longer pinned beneath him on the floor.  
  
"Mamo-chan, will we always be together?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes shining with love and warmth.  
  
"Always and forever my love, nothing will take me from you," Mamoru assured her as he pulled himself into a sitting position and held Usagi on his lap, kissing her neck affectionately.  
  
"Good, I never want to leave you," Usagi said as she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body.  
  
"Come on, we have to get some sleep. Your parents won't be too pleased if they discover that we stayed up all night talking and fooling around," Mamoru said, he then stood up and pulled Usagi up into his arms.  
  
"But I like having tickle fights," Usagi pouted as Mamoru tossed her onto the bed and then pulled off his shirt and jeans. Fishing around in his closet, Mamoru pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and put them on.  
  
"We've had a tickle fight, now it's time for sleep Usako," Mamoru said as he climbed under the covers of his bed and pulled Usagi to him.  
  
"Alright, you win, I like sleeping anyway," Usagi muttered, her voice held a sleepiness though and Mamoru smiled to himself before turning off his bedside lamp. Soon both people were fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir, the figure is showing signs of waking," a young man reported to his official.  
  
"Good, place the cameras on record now," a slightly older man ordered.  
  
"Do you think it is finally happening?" Another young man asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't know, but perhaps the time has come at last," the official said, a look of longing crossing his face.  
  
"The figure's statistics are rising sir, should we send someone in?"  
  
"Send Chang, and tell him to be nice to whoever this person is," the order was placed and a young, black haired man entered a sealed chamber where the body of someone was incased in a black crystal, fine cracks suddenly began to appear along the black crystal and everyone held their breath as they watched.  
  
Usagi took a gasping breath as she tried to get air to her starved lungs. Where was she? Opening her eyes seemed a chore in and of itself, and Usagi struggled to see anything, though she could not. Everything was dark. This was not the bed that she and her beloved Mamo-chan had fallen asleep in what seemed only moments ago. Everything was cold. The air that Usagi breathed seemed to be heavy and musty.  
  
'Where am I? Mamo-chan, where are you?' Usagi asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and Usagi was bathed in light, her eyes snapped shut as she was hit with a blast of cool air and she could feel the hairs on her body stand on end.  
  
Wufei's head reeled at the black crystal shattered into a million pieces and suddenly disappeared. The form left laying on the table was completely nude and Wufei watched as she sat up slowly, as though it was hard for her to. The girl's eyes were closed tightly and she fumbled to sit up. Even from several feet away, Wufei could see that she was trembling and the hair on her body was standing on end.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered in question as she slowly tried to open her eyes. "Where are you Mamo-chan? Where am I, are you there?"  
  
Wufei watched, his breath held, as Usagi tried desperately to open her eyes. Unable to stay sitting up, Usagi collapsed back onto the table, tears leaking out from under her closed eyes. At this point Usagi's whole body was trembling and she was crying, yet unable to move.  
  
Feeling an un-explainable twinge in himself, Wufei moved towards Usagi carefully. The closer he got the more he came to realize that this girl was not what he or the others had expected. She didn't look like she was too old, maybe in her late teens, and she was paler then an albino. As though she had been encased for many, many years, the girl's body held no trace of muscles and Wufei was hit with the fact that if she had trouble opening her eyes, she was virtually helpless, like a baby.  
  
"Mamo-chan, come save me," Usagi whispered, her voice barely audible to even herself.  
  
Wufei reeled, why did that name seem so familiar to him? An image of this girl eyes bright and smiling, in the arms of a black haired young man flashed across Wufei's mind and he blinked in confusion. Where had the image come from and why did he feel as though he had seen it before? Taking a blanket from one of the shelves in the room, Wufei unfolded it and went to wrap Usagi in it.  
  
Usagi would have tensed when she felt calloused, yet gentle, hands touch her, had she the strength to. As it was, all Usagi could do was wrench her eyes open to see who was now wrapping her in something warm and soft. By his looks, Usagi judged that he was Asian, though she wasn't sure where he came from. He had a strong jaw line and his jet black hair was pulled into a tight pony tail at the nape of his neck. Onyx eyes regarded her when he realized that she was watching him and Usagi was hit with recognition.  
  
The girls eyes were a startling blue and they contrasted brightly against her pale skin and white-blond hair. Before Wufei could stop himself he looked down at her and regarded her with an almost thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Chang, report," came a voice that Usagi didn't recognize.  
  
"Harmless, she can hardly move, you've nothing to worry about," Wufei said loud enough for his commander to hear him; and without taking his eyes off the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked in a whisper, she seemed unable to get above that.  
  
"Chang, Wufei," Wufei replied instantly.  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi," Usagi murmured and then went completely limp as she slipped into an unconscious oblivion.  
  
"Sir, her vitals are all at normal, she should be able to leave that room whenever you are ready," a young man in front of a computer announced.  
  
"Chang, move her to the physical training department," the commander ordered.  
  
Wufei picked up the sleeping girl and left the room she had been kept in, at the end of the corridor, Wufei turned and entered a smaller room where he placed her on a bed and sat in a chair to wait for more orders. Not too much longer, the commander entered the room and nodded to Wufei, signaling that he was dismissed. As soon as Wufei was out of the room, the commander approached the sleeping girl.  
  
"So long I've waited," he murmured. "And now you're awake, and I can finish the research that my wife started."  
The commander reached out a hand and stroked the side of Usagi's face gently. Oh how hard his dear wife, Suky, had worked to unleash this person. Now though, when the crystal had finally opened, Suky was dead, unable to see her research completed. As soon as this girl was awake, he would be able to start her training to rebuild the muscles she would need to get around and survive, then he could begin the questioning process that was so vital to finding out how she had ended up in that crystal and why she was still alive after the hundreds of years that had passed.  
  
Unfortunately, for the Commander, that time would never come. Unbeknownst to the staff and various personal, the great OZ had caught wind of this girl, in the black crystal, sealed away from time for reasons unknown, and they wanted her, for many of the same reasons, and maybe some different ones. It was a bare four hours before the base was demolished that Wufei Chang received his orders to remove the girl from the base and get her to colony L3, alive, at any cost.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there is the beginning of my fic. I hope you enjoyed, now please review at your leisure, and the quicker I find out whether or not this is worth keeping, the quicker I decide whether or not I should update. 


	2. Memories

This is chapter two, for all my nice reviewers and even those of you who saw fit not to review, it's a good thing I love to write. Now, read, please review, and enjoy the second chapter!  
  
"She's out cold, what did you give her?"  
  
"A simple sedative, she'll be awake soon enough."  
  
"This is amazing, you know, we've never seen anything like this before."  
  
"What use is she to any of this?"  
  
"If she is who and what we believe her to be, she will be of more use to us then anything else so far."  
  
"Why is she so useful?"  
  
"That is for you to discover on your own."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly, she looked around, this wasn't the room she had been in before. The last thing Usagi remembered was Wufei entering her holding room and giving her an injection, then she had fallen asleep. Now where was she? Frightened and scared, Usagi didn't realize the warm cocoon of energy that washed over her protectively, restoring her muscles to their previous condition and changing her eyes from bright blue to silver flecked black.  
  
"She's awake Chang, go in and see to her needs."  
  
"Yes sir," Wufei answered.  
  
Wufei stood from his seat and moved into the room where they had placed Usagi after he had arrived on L3. She was sitting up, blinking in the dim light of the room. Wait, sitting up, she hadn't been able to sit up hours ago at the base. What had changed since then? Wufei was instantly suspicious of this girl; she had suddenly gone from harmless to sitting up and regarding everything around her with a measured look.  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei asked, even though he already knew her name.  
  
Usagi started, she hadn't noticed him enter the room. "I already told you, I'm Tsukino, Usagi," Usagi said softly.  
  
"You're sitting up, how?"  
  
"I don't know, I feel strong again," Usagi replied.  
  
"Why were you in that crystal?"  
  
"I..... Don't know, I..... Can't remember anything," Usagi whispered, touching her head with her fingertips, and massaging her temples.  
  
"What can you remember?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I remember..... Mamo-chan, and me, we were going to sleep," Usagi murmured.  
  
Again, the images of a black haired man flashed in Wufei's head, and he shook it as though to rid himself of the images. "Who is 'Mamo-chan'?"  
  
"Mamoru, he's my boyfriend. Or, he was, I don't know, something happened to him, to us. I.... I can't remember!" Usagi began crying, shaking her head back and forth.  
  
"Think, how old are you, when were you born, what year was it when you were with 'Mamoru'?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm seventeen, no, I'm eighteen. I just turned eighteen. I was born.... July 31, 1987. The year, it's, I think it's 2005, I'm not sure, I don't know," Usagi whispered.  
  
"You were born, a thousand years ago," Wufei said, shocked.  
  
"What year is this, where am I?" Usagi asked, confused.  
  
"It is year AC 199. I am Chang, Wufei; we are located on the colony L3. It has been nearly two hundred years since humans inhabited space, the first civilian colony was opened for operation in 2803, we then switched to referring to the amount of time that had passed as AC, after colony," Wufei said, his voice not conveying his extreme shock.  
  
"A thousand years, Ginzuishou, what happened to me?" Usagi asked in a faint whisper, her mind reeling with the new information.  
  
The Ginzuishou, however, did not respond in the fashion Usagi had thought it would. Instead of bestowing Usagi with information, the Ginzuishou erupted from her heart, circled Wufei, circled her, and then shot light around them, knocking both out cold. Within moments, the Ginzuishou enveloped them in a protective cocoon, no one heard from them for several days after that.  
  
Inside Cocoon   
  
Serenity yawned and opened her eyes, one at a time. A pale sliver of light shown through the window of her room, and lanced across the face of her raven haired lover. His angular features, sharp jaw line, and long ebony hair all managed to form what she considered to be the face of a god, and, perhaps, it was. Letting her fingers drift over his face, she brushed his lips once, and then laid her head on his chest, content to lay with him.  
  
'Serenity, you and he must part. Endymion is on his way towards your quarters, he will arrive shortly', Minako, her best friend and guardian, spoke into her mind, warning her.  
  
'Thank you Minako, I will relay the message,' Serenity replied.  
  
'Just hurry up and get him out of there. You know how fragile this balance is, and your affair isn't helping matters,' Minako ordered.  
  
"Saiden, your brother is coming, you must rise and depart. Please, we can't be caught," Serenity whispered to him, kissing his temple as he stirred.  
  
"I'm awake, please remind me, one more time, why we cannot be together," Saiden said, sarcasm thick in his tenor voice.  
  
"I am engaged to your younger brother, please," Serenity whispered, kissing his neck once, then twice.  
  
"Doing that will ensure that we are caught," Saiden warned.  
  
"You'd better get dressed, he's coming this way. Breaking all my shields while he's at it as well," Serenity said, a bit miffed.  
  
"That is my younger brother for you," Saiden said, sliding from beneath the covers of her bed and pulling on his pants and boots.  
  
"Saiden, do you hate me?" Serenity asked quietly, looking down.  
  
"You ask the most absurd questions sometimes, Sere. I love you with all my heart, I am merely disappointed with your choice to keep out relationship a secret," Saiden spoke gently, resting his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I am sorry; I am not as brave as you Saiden. I love you though, only you, always you," Serenity said, pulling his hair back.  
  
"Love me enough to risk everything you know and love, then we will be getting somewhere," Saiden said, then he kissed her, gently.  
  
'SERENITY, NOT NOW!' Minako shrieked in her head.  
  
"He is getting close, you must go, or he will feel your aura here," Serenity said, sealing one last kiss from him before handing him his shirt and pushing him onto her balcony and out of her room.  
  
"I will see you soon," Saiden said, then his image wavered, shimmered, and he was gone, leaving Serenity to stand in her room along.  
  
'You cut it far too close that time Serenity,' Minako said.  
  
'I am sorry Minako. I love him though, I can't help it.'  
  
'You two cannot be. He is the high prince of Darkness, you are the hair to the throne of light, you are not meant to be.' Minako said, though her compassion was evident to Serenity, who smiled at the thought of her friend.  
  
'They have the same parents, why does he have to be the one to continue the darkness, why not Endymion?'  
  
'Later, Serenity, I will see you at breakfast.'  
  
"Serenity, are you up yet?" Endymion, Saiden's younger brother, asked after knocking on the door of her room twice.  
  
"Yes, Endy, I am up, enter," Serenity said, dropping her hair from it's bun and shaking it up.  
  
"Good morning, I was sent to fetch you and my brother. Since I doubt that he is awake yet, I have come for you first, did you sleep well?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I slept very well. Though, isn't your brother's room right next to your own?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, but, as usual, he has it completely blocked off from everyone else. Besides, I wanted a few moments alone with you," Endymion said, stepping fully into Serenity's room and closing the door behind himself.  
  
"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Your brother is very odd," Serenity said, combing her hair.  
  
Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity from behind, pulling her back against his chest. Brushing her hair to one side, Endymion leaned down and kissed her neck, inhaling the scent of spice and musk that hovered around her. Spice and musk, that was off, that was how his brother always smelled. Endymion tightened his grip on her.  
  
"You smell like Saiden," Endymion growled.  
  
"I know," Serenity answered.  
  
"Why does your room and skin reek of my brother?"  
  
"I mix the cologne that he uses," Serenity answered softly.  
  
"What for?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I fear him," Serenity lied.  
  
"Why, he will never hurt you," Endymion said.  
  
"Saiden, he is the high prince of Darkness, I am heir to the light. Isn't that reason enough for me to fear him?" Serenity asked, trembling slightly in Endymion's grasp.  
  
"Get dressed, we have breakfast with the queen, my parents, brother, and those of your court," Endymion said.  
  
"What is the occasion for this gathering?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I am not allowed to tell you, love, just come within fifteen minutes," Endymion said.  
  
"Alright, I will be down shortly. I suppose you must go see if your brother has yet risen and come out yet," Serenity said, pushing Endymion out of her room with a grin that served to hide her anxiety, they truly had cut it close that time.  
  
Saiden's Quarters   
  
The air inside Saiden's room shimmered, and, after a moment, he stood in the doorway of his room. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and his tan skin shown in the light of him room. With a sigh, he sat down on his bed and massaged his temples against the oncoming headache.  
  
This was getting serious, and Saiden had a feeling that Endymion was catching on to he and Serenity's affair. If he had been anyone else, he would have challenged his brother for her a long time ago. Saiden wasn't anybody else though. No, he had the unfortunate existence as the High Prince of Darkness, and as such, even if he fought for her and won, he could never have Serenity as his own.  
  
This combination of facts was slowly serving to tear him apart from the inside out.  
  
His brother's aura nearing his rooms brought Saiden out of his misery enchanted daze. Rising from his bed, Saiden pulled off his boots and pants, to change into clean clothing. Just as he pulled on his shirt, Saiden felt his brother start trying to break down his barriers to gain access to his quarters.  
  
"Tisk tisk little brother, such rudeness," Saiden said to himself, was Endymion looking for trouble today?  
  
"SAIDEN! You bastard, come out and face me dammit!" Endymion roared.  
  
"Dear brother, whatever is the matter?" Saiden asked, dropping his barriers and opening the door to his chambers.  
  
"Why do her quarters reek with your scent?!" Endymion demanded, shoving Saiden back with a burst of raw power, and slamming the door being himself.  
  
"Do calm yourself, little brother. I have not been near your woman since the last meal I was insisted upon attending," Saiden lied smoothly, un-phased by his brother's anger.  
  
"Then why does your scent cling to her like a second skin?" Endymion asked, rage burning in his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps, dear brother, she is making me more of my cologne," Saiden drawled slowly, almost mockingly, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.  
  
"If I find you have touched her, I will kill you," Endymion swore.  
  
"I tire of your presence. Is this all you came here for, to deliver backless threats, really, how immature. Do not forget, brother, that I am far more powerful then you can ever dream to be," Saiden growled, blasting Endymion back against his door and then releasing him.  
  
"We dine with out parents, the Queen, Serenity, and her court in ten minutes," Endymion spat, and then turned to leave.  
  
"Tell them I will be there shortly, little brother," Saiden said.  
  
"Of course, Saiden," Endymion said, then left, after adding one last thing. "Shower or something, you smell odd, almost like her."  
  
By the time Serenity was dressed, she had gone through several horrifying scenarios in her head, about her family and the others learning of her involvement with the High Prince of Darkness, Saiden, older brother of her fiancée, Endymion. Endymion, he was everything a woman should want in a man. Strong, intelligent, handsome, skilled, gentle, and caring. When Endymion kissed her it was gently, lovingly, almost like he was afraid she would back away. Most women would love that in a man, he spoiled her rotten, bestowing gifts upon her at every turn. That wasn't what she wanted though, Serenity longed for something different.  
  
All her life, Serenity had been treated differently then everyone else around her. People would always bow to her, and curb their desire to correct her if she was wrong, because she was the heir to the throne of light. No one enforced any real boundaries with her, other then those of her inner court, and, until she met Saiden, no one had ever dared insult her.  
  
Saiden was different though. He wasn't afraid to tell her when she was wrong, or when she was being unfair. And when Saiden kissed her, it wasn't timid like Endymion's kiss, it was more possessive. He knew, was confident, in the fact that Serenity loved him; he didn't worry about her turning away from him. When they had joined the first time, Serenity had been afraid, but it had all fallen together, she hadn't doubted her love for him after that. All of this, Saiden knew.  
  
Sighing, and turning to her door, Serenity prepared to find out what the occasion for the gathering was for. Opening the door, and stepping into the hall, Serenity was caught off guard when one of the few birds on the moon, the sign of the moon family, a white phoenix, fluttered away, startled. It wasn't very often that anyone spotted the emblem of the moon family. Phoenix's were rare, only a few resided on each planet.  
  
This was a good omen, Serenity hoped.  
  
"Serenity, come, we are almost running late," Ami, the quiet princess of Mercury, greeted Serenity in the hallway leading to the dining hall, the other princess' of the inner court following her.  
  
"Ami, almost late does not constitute late, so stop worrying, we are perfectly on time. As it is, Princesses Haruka, Micheru, Setsuna, and Hotaru will probably not be happy that they were not informed of this meeting, depending on what it is about. So cool down," Rei said, grinning as Ami blushed.  
  
"I enjoy arriving fashionably early," Ami retorted with a grin.  
  
"There is no such thing," Minako said, "As 'fashionably early'."  
  
"You," Makoto paused for emphasis, "Are all very immature. We're here."  
  
The doors to the dining hall were opened before any of the others had time to retort to Makoto calling them immature. Entering gracefully and curtsying to the queens, king, and princes, the girls waited while the king and his sons pulled their chairs out from the table. Endymion seated Makoto and Ami while Saiden seated Minako and Rei. Serenity smiled at King Orion as he pulled her chair away from the table. If all males on earth had such good manners, then every girl would want to reside there.  
  
"Now that the inner court is here, we may begin. When the rest of the court arrives, would you let them know what has been discussed?" Selenity asked, looking at Ami, who nodded.  
  
"Very well, I will explain why I have asked for this gathering while the food is served. Father, Queen, Mother, I would like to hold my wedding on earth, that way our people can bear witness to it," Endymion said.  
  
"You called us together to ask for a wedding on earth?" Saiden snorted in disgust.  
  
"I was going to add, if Serenity is willing to go along with it, that is, and if it is alright with the court and the queen, along with my parents," Endymion said, glaring at his brother.  
  
"Serenity, what do you think?" Selenity asked, looking to her daughter.  
  
"Mother, I think this can wait until the time of the wedding draws near. Endymion, can't we discuss the matter of where the wedding be held later?" Serenity asked.  
  
"That is the other thing. Serenity, your highness, I'd like to get married on the New Year. My people have been growing anxious as of late," Endymion explained.  
  
"Endymion, your request is outrageous, to say the least. However, I find that I like it. Selenity, how about it, should we marry our children on the New Year?" Orion asked.  
  
"If the people of earth are growing restless, then yes, I suppose an advancement of the wedding should take place. However, where would it be held, should we hold it on earth?" Selenity asked, once again, Serenity wasn't being given a choice in the matter.  
  
"Lake Serenity, of course, what better place could there be?" Endymion asked.  
  
"That place will be frozen over and blanketed in snow come the New Year," Saiden took the liberty of pointing out.  
  
"Yes, it would be beautiful. All white and pure, like the swans," Serenity said softly.  
  
"You want to get married in the snow, Serenity?" Selenity asked.  
  
'Yes, say yes Serenity, it would be so pretty!' Minako yelled into her head.  
  
"If it's what Endymion wants, then yes," Serenity said.  
  
"Then it's settled. They can get married in the snow, on New Year's day," Orion announced, closing the discussion, almost.  
  
"Alright, well, I will have the man designing your gown told of the plan changes. Since you will be in the snow, it will be necessary for the gown to be lined with fur or something else to keep you warm," Selenity said, turning her attention to her only daughter.  
  
"Yes mother, may I be excused?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, where are you going?" Selenity asked.  
  
"To the gardens, I need some time alone," Serenity answered.  
  
'I will meet you at the fountains,' Serenity said to Minako.  
  
'Alright, I will come,' Minako answered.  
  
"Alright, come to see me some time later today," Selenity said.  
  
"I will, Endymion, Prince Saiden, King Orion, Queen Cesario I will see you at a later date," Serenity said, curtsying to them and then turning to leave. It struck her as odd that the Queen had said nothing during the entire conversation, this was her son.  
  
Serenity walked through the halls slowly; she didn't want to marry Endymion so soon. It was already November 13, that was less then two months before the date that she had just agreed to marry him on. Serenity had a sinking suspicion that Saiden was less then pleased with her at this point. Even though she knew what she had just agreed to, Serenity still couldn't believe it.  
  
Stepping out into the gardens, Serenity moved towards the fountains. The fountains were Serenity's favorite spot in the gardens. Set away from other things, the fountains were more secluded then other areas, like the roses. Slipping behind the wall of ivy and black berries, Serenity entered the fountains. Her shoes slid off her feet as she dipped her feet into the water.  
  
Letting her mind wander, Serenity thought back to how she had looked upon Saiden that morning, how beautiful he had seemed to her. She sighed, and pulled her skirt up some to let her legs rest in the water. As she listened to the splash of the water on the stones, and on itself, Serenity thought of the ways she might be able to get out of marrying Endymion.  
  
Alright, there is the second chapter. Tell me what you think, and no, the flashbacks will not last that long, I just need to set some back ground. Part of the reason for the flashbacks part is to explain some things that you will need to know later.That's all, bye bye! 


End file.
